Necesitada de café
by lemwimsen
Summary: Está TAN cansada. Pero TANTO. Así, con mayúsculas y todo. Es por ello que no se sienta en la silla, se deja caer, e ignora la risa de su amiga cuando su frente choca con la mesa. AU/Trimberly con un toque Clexa


**Hola!**

 **Sí, soy un desastre, tengo que actualizar... pero necesitaba desatascar las tuberías de la creatividad y me dieron dos palabras, "cafetería" y "cansancio", y ha salido una historia que no pensaba publicar al principio.**

 **Espero que os guste!**

* * *

No puede más.

Le cuesta pensar.

Está TAN cansada.

Pero TANTO.

Así, con mayúsculas y todo.

Es por ello que no se sienta en la silla, se deja caer, e ignora la risa de su amiga cuando su frente choca con la mesa.

\- ¿Cuántos te quedan? -pregunta Lexa, observando a la morena frente a ella.

\- Dos -medio susurra, medio suspira Trini-. Necesito café.

Con una taza no basta, dos. O tres. No, mejor un camión cisterna.

\- Necesitas dormir.

\- Dormir está sobrevalorado, café.

Y en vena, por favor, quiere ser un 70% café. A ver si así deja de sentirse como ese guante perdido y sucio en la calle, al que no paran de atropellarle los coches.

\- Dime al menos que Jason ha bajado el ritmo.

Trini no responde, se queja.

\- No lo ha bajado, ¿eh?

No, no lo ha bajado. Jason, su compañero de piso y entrenador personal, decidió apuntarles a ambos a una carrera benéfica a favor de, según Jason, "la lucha contra una cosa chunga, porque tiene nombre de estos largos y tal, yo que sé, es una carrera y me vale, ¡mañana empezamos a entrenar!" Y empezaron a entrenar al día siguiente sí.

Cuando empezó la época de exámenes, se lo comentó a Jason, pensando que el chico entendería el por qué Trini debía saltarse algunos entrenamientos a favor de sus estudios. Al fin y al cabo, una cosa era la carrera benéfica, y otra su propio futuro.

Grave error.

Según Jason, el entrenar ayudaría a Trini a estar enfocada y liberar estrés.

Una ostia iba a liberar en la cara de Jason como se le ocurriese despertarla otra vez a las cinco de la mañana para correr.

\- Ah, sí. Mi amiga tomará un café con leche -oye a Lexa hablar con alguien (una de las neuronas que le quedan vivas susurra "camareroooooooo" desde lejos)-. Y yo quiero otro, y un donut de chocolate.

Trini se queja.

\- Y mi amiga quiere también un donut de chocolate -dice la voz de la morena de ojos verdes, y sabe que está sonriendo.

Si tuviese fuerzas, le lanzaba una servilleta a la cara. Se libra porque le pesan los brazos.

\- Perfecto -se medio ríe una voz femenina que no conoce (¿la camarera? ¿alguien que pasaba por ahí?)-. Os lo traigo ahora.

\- Gracias -vuelve a oír a su amiga y, tras unos segundos, escucha como la llama-. Trini.

No responde.

\- Trini.

Nada.

Nota como algo golpea su cabeza.

¿Qué dem…?

Se incorpora, y concentra en su mirada todo el odio que puede acumular para centrarlo en Lexa, quien le enseña su mano con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Frunce el ceño.

¿Por qué le enseña la mano?

"Anilloooooooo", grita la misma neurona, que ya se siente muy sola.

Espera.

Espera, espera, espera.

¡Espera!

Y es en este preciso momento en que varias cosas ocurren al mismo tiempo.

Uno. Trini, emocionada, se levanta y señala el dedo anillado de su amiga al grito de "¡Clarke te lo ha pedido!"

Dos. Al levantarse de golpe, tira la silla en la que estaba sentada provocando que, tres, la camarera tropezara con ella y el contenido de su bandeja saliese volando. Curiosamente, uno de los donuts de chocolate cae frente a Lexa, perfecto. Sin plato, pero perfecto.

El resto cae sobre Trini y alrededores provocando dolor por el golpe con la vajilla, y por el café caliente.

Quería café, pero no así.

El flash del móvil de una sonriente Lexa se hace preguntar momentáneamente el por qué sigue juntándose con su antigua compañera de piso.

Pero no tiene tiempo de nada más. De repente alguien le coge del brazo y, al girarse para saber quién se atreve a tocarla en ese preciso momento, ve al motivo por el cual su última neurona muere por sobredosis de belleza extrema.

\- ¿Estás bien? -le pregunta la diosa morena de ojos castaños y mirada preocupada.

\- Soy gay -suelta su boca.

La chica sonríe tímida.

\- Vale, ¿pero estás bien? -repite la futura madre de sus hijos.

Niega con la cabeza.

No, no está bien.

No sabe cómo está, pero no está bien.

¿No ha muerto? Eso explicaría el ángel frente a ella.

\- Trini, deberías quitarte esa camisa -oye a Lexa, preocupada.

Y puede que sea una combinación del cansancio y de la exposición a esa chica, pero hace lo que se le dice y procede a empezar a quitarse la camiseta, para sentir dos pares de manos detenerla al grito de "Uooooooo, ¡quieta, aquí no!"

Las mismas manos que la guían hacia lo que parece ser… sí, es el baño.

\- Os traigo unos trapos limpios -oye la voz de la mujer con la que se hipotecará cuando se compren una casita de estas con verja blanca, como en las pelis.

Pero la ve irse, y frunce el ceño. Da un paso hacia la puerta del baño, que se ha cerrado tras el precioso ser con el que discutirá si es mejor tener un perro o un gato para completar su futura e inventada familia; pero Lexa no se lo permite.

\- Ahora, quítate la camiseta, loca -le dice su amiga.

Lo hace, mirando aún hacia la puerta.

\- ¿Lexa?

\- ¿Sí?

\- Ahora entiendo lo que me intentaste explicar cuando conociste a Clarke. Cuando entraste en mi cuarto, empapada por la lluvia, porque LA habías encontrado y te pusiste a hablar de hijos, de golden retrievers y de un amplio apartamento en el centro.

Nota como su amiga se la queda mirando, aceptando la camisa que Trini le tiende.

\- ¿En serio?

Trini asiente.

La puerta del baño se abre, dando paso a la compungida camarera (valeeeeeeeeee, su futura esposa es la camarera, todo concuerda) con los brazos llenos de trapos.

\- ¿Con estos os valen? He traído también una crema para las quemaduras que teníamos en el botiquín -indica la mujer a la que llevará desayunos a la cama, la cual enrojece súbitamente al verla en sujetador.

\- Trini -se presenta, tendiendo la mano.

\- Kimberly, Kim -acepta la mano, como puede, la diosa a la que comprará floristerías enteras.

\- Lexa -oye a su amiga-, y ahora que sabemos quiénes somos, te cojo los trapos, y la crema.

Su amiga entra en su campo de visión, y la ve cogerle parte de los trapos que Kim (¿no suenan pájaros cuando suena su nombre? Kim…) está cargando, y quién deja el resto sobre el lavabo que Lexa no está usando para mojar un par.

Y cuando la mirada de Kim vuelve a encontrarse con la de Trini, esta sonríe. No puede evitarlo. Pero se alegra, eh, porque Kim le devuelve la sonrisa y Trini puede jurar que se ha abierto el techo y hay una luz celestial que ilumina a la camarera y futura dueña del mando a distancia de la tele que compartan (se lo merece).

\- Hey, ¿qué tal te encuentras?

Ignora el frío del trapo húmedo contra su piel, caliente y sensible por culpa del café, y abre la boca para responder.

Y jura que pensaba decir un simple "bien".

Lo jura.

Pero no…

\- Cásate conmigo -suelta.

Un trapo húmedo cae contra el suelo, y la sonrisa de Kim se amplía.

\- Vale, te llevo a casa -oye a Lexa-, necesitas dormir. La falta de sueño, los entrenamientos y los estudios te han freído el cerebro.

Y es cuando nota como su amiga le vuelve a poner la camiseta que se da cuenta de que, sí, se van a ir.

Pero no pueden.

\- No ha respondido -se queja Trini, girando para mirar a su ex compañera de piso.

\- Trini.

\- Lexa.

Ve a su amiga suspirar, pasándose la mano por la cara.

\- Va, que responda y nos vamos. Te espero fuera.

Y se va.

Y vuelve a mirar a Kim, que la observa, divertida.

Y ahora está nerviosa. Muy nerviosa. Tanto que parece despertar a varias neuronas.

Debería haberle hecho caso a Lexa y haberse ido ya.

\- Bueno -empieza, al ver que los segundos pasan y la camarera no responde-, yo… como ha dicho mi amiga. La época de exámenes está haciendo estragos y mi compañero de piso me obliga a entrenar para una carrera benéfica a la que ni siquiera quería ir y… deberías, debes ignorar la pregun…

\- No soy gay -le corta Kim, y Trini baja la mirada, preparándose para el rechazo-, pero soy bisexual.

Espera, ¿qué…?

Vuelve a mirarla, sonriente, tendiéndole la pomada, que Trini acepta.

\- Y casarnos -sigue Kim-, bueno, dejémoslo para dentro de unos años. Empecemos con una primera cita, ¿vale? El miércoles que viene libro, quedamos en la puerta de la cafetería a las ocho, más te vale llevarme a un buen sitio.

Y se va, tras un giro con movimiento de pelo que ni L'Oreal, y dejándola sola, en shock.

Tiene una cita.

Oh, dios, tiene una cita.

Cuando Lexa vuelve a entrar para ver por qué Trini no sale, esta se lanza a sus brazos, sin decir nada.

Lexa ríe.

\- Anda, te llevo, casanova.

Asiente, siguiéndola.

Sí, que le den a todo.

Tiene que dormir.

Debe estar serena para organizar la mejor primera cita que haya existido MEJOR, en mayúsculas y sin una sola duda.

Dios, nunca antes se había alegrado de que le tiraran un café encima.

Y cuando por fin llega a casa y se tira sin miramientos sobre la cama, recuerda algo.

…

Mierda, se le ha olvidado pedirle el teléfono.


End file.
